my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuo Kato
'Katsuo Kato '(加藤勝夫, Katō Katsuo) is a student studying in the 2nd year of the U.A. High, who intends to become a great hero in the future. Appearance Katsuo is a young man with a relatively ordinary physique. Even though he looks very thin and fragile, he has an ideal weight in relation to his height. He has a light brown skin, with tall, dark brown hair, and yellow eyes. In terms of clothing, Katsuo prefers to use darker tones. Usually he wears a white blouse with a sleeve, with a black coat, with a hood, on top. He also wears pants, and shoes, black, but with the latter with red and white details. The clothing tones that are preferred by Katsuo, are not only reflected in their ordinary clothes, but are also noticeable in their hero costumes. In his first costume, Katsuo uses shades of black in most clothing. There are also some parts of his costume with red accents, such as the chest area, up to the shoulders, shins, shoe laces, the back of the cuffs and even a kind of skirt that comes with the costume. The head part is covered by a mask that has holes in the eyes and mouth. Unlike the rest of the costume, the mask is completely red, but with small black details, as in the final parts of the holes for the mouth and eyes. Already in his second costume, Katsuo decided to take the first as a base and added some new details. The first one that is noticeable is the exchange of that mask with openings for the eyes and mouth for another new mask that only covers your face. The details of the mask would be, as said by Katsuo himself, in order to "make his enemies afraid of him". To give the villains this terrifying taste, he created a mask with big yellow eyes, which can glow in the dark, in addition to a sinister light gray smile. Using the previous mask as a base, Katsuo decided to keep red as the predominant color in this mask and put some black lines. To cover the rest of the head, Katsuo decided on a hood in the suit that, due to the size, ends up covering his shoulders too. In addition to the hood covering him, Katsuo decided to put a black overcoat on the suit, with details of red lines on the edge of this overcoat. Inside the overcoat, Katsuo wears a black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. For the finishing touches, Katsuo continues to wear black gloves with reddish details on the top of the wrist, he also continues to wear a kind of skirt, but that only covers his genitals. For new details of the costumes, Katsuo added two belts to fasten the o,vercoat and also added some red bands on the shins. Personality Katsuo is a very reserved boy who has some difficulty in making new friends. Some friends of the school already known, such as Kenichi Ikeda, had already told him that when he is quiet in his, or paying attention in class, he seems to exude an air of "superiority". But when someone really knows Katsuo, and becomes friends with him, he realizes that all that air of superiority falls to the ground. When he is close to people dear to him, like his family or friends, he shows himself to be a very nice and fun boy, always trying to liven up the crowd on several occasions. Especially when he's trying to tell a joke or a funny life experience. In addition, the question related to the fact that Katsuo is reserved, is not related to him not wanting to talk to anyone, but rather to the fact that he is a very thoughtful person who often seems to have his head in the clouds. Because of this, Katsuo is sometimes very inattentive and easily ends up being distracted by something. Because of these distractions, Katsuo may end up sometimes not understanding something that is in a figurative sense and may end up taking it literally. Even though he is a very dispersed person, the fact that Katsuo is like that actually helps him a lot to think about different subjects. And that thinking makes him considered one of the smartest people in his class. In addition to everything already mentioned, Katsuo is a very humble and helpful person, being someone who can cooperate for just about everything. Because of his cooperativeness, he easily manages to remain very stable in any team of heroes he is in, always striving to do his best. As he is a very cooperative person, he can hardly tell a lie or deceive someone. For Katsuo, lying or cheating only brings problems and even if he needs to do that, he doesn't. Often, when someone thinks he is lying he always asks what he would gain if he felt or stuck someone else. When it comes to fighting, Katsuo prefers short fights that have an efficient conclusion for his side. By fighting, right from the start, he struggles with everything he has so that he can have time to do other things, for example, save someone in danger. Biography When Katsuo was just four years old, he had let his favorite toy, a white plush bunny with a light blue cardigan, fall behind the sofa. As he was still very small, he had no way of reaching out to reach his precious little bunny. By his willpower, he managed to change the shape of one of his arms to a kind of whip, which he used to retrieve his toy back. Upon Listening to Katsuo's cries and seeing that scene, after leaving the kitchen, Katsuo's mother is happy and shocked at the same time whereas she saw the boy cry because of the pain that Katsuo was feeling after he changed the appearance of his arm. She then decides to call Katsuo's father, asking him to take them to the hospital. Upon arriving there, one of the doctors who attended them confirmed the suspicion that Katsuo had developed a quirk. Even though Katsuo's mother was a doctor, she didn't even believe it, since neither she nor Katsuo's father had any powers. That is, none of them expected Katsuo to develop powers. After some tests in Katsuo, the doctor confirmed some weaknesses that the boy felt due to quirk. Among them were that when changing some part of the body he felt pain and when he regenerated he felt hungry. Of course, Katsuo's parents were afraid that he would become a hero due to these weaknesses, however the more time passed, the more Katsuo's desire to become a hero increased. As his father was a firefighter and his mother was a doctor, Katsuo had a strong inspiration from his parents to become a hero. After all, in their form, they either save lives directly or not. Without many options, after much conversation and seeing that there would be no way to stop Katsuo from becoming a hero in the future, for a few times, Katsuo's father would take him to work and teach him more about the right ways to save someone. Katsuo's mother, on the other hand, taught him more about some physical and mental training that would help the boy in his heroic activity, as well as prescribing some foods that would be necessary to further optimize Katsuo's quirk. Upon reaching his 13 years of age, Katsuo began to learn more about how U.A. High works, at the same time that he started training some martial arts, such as jiu jitsu and muay thai, to further improve his quirk skills. Upon the big day of the U.A. entrance exam, Katsuo started attacking the simplest low-scoring robots in the fastest and most effective way possible. While destroying the robots, he can see a few meters away from him, other students having some difficulty in destroying the robots with some young people even running away from them. He decided to take advantage of the moment and started helping students with difficulty, letting them finish the machines. When the 0 Point Avoidance Robot appeared, Katsuo decided to use his "Whipfist" skill to be able to pull students to the exit of the place. All this managed to guarantee him the seventh place in the ranking of the exam. After all his time of dedication and effort, Katsuo had finally achieved one of his goals, to enter the most prestigious school in the world, U.A. High.Category:User:Discipulo GaBRiel Category:Males Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Transformation Quirk Users